Muggle School
by Twinfic
Summary: Fred and George take an extra muggle studies program where they have to go to a muggle public high school. They meet friends have have to deal with adapting to muggle culture and technology
1. Chapter 1: Chemistry?

A loud ringing sounded in Fred's ears. Everyone around him started to leave,"thats an odd way to end a class" he thought as he too grabbed his things to leave. George popped up beside him fiddling with a pencil, probably wondering where the ink was and why muggles didn't just use quills.

"I thought school was bad enough, but going on vacation to a school is even worse!" George complained as they walked down the hallway, he chucked a pencil at a random kids head and pretended not to notice.

Fred and George were chosen to attend a muggle studies program where they when to a muggle public school for three weeks. Their dad, being fascinated with muggles, signed them up in a heart beat, with hopes of pictures and stories of their adventures upon their return. Obviously Fred and George just wanted to get away from school, but yet their vacation was to another school. The teachers of Hogwarts probably had better suitors for the study program but decided to get rid of the twin's shenanigans for a couple weeks. Never the less Fred and George landed in a public muggle high school for three weeks, with no clue on how the world works.

"This is so weird," Fred stated as they passed kids who were typing words into a small mobil device. George nodded as they continued to walk down the hall. Both of them had no clue where they were going, their schedule said chemistry, but the room was nowhere to be seen. All of their classes were different from those at Hogwarts, wizards never had to take a math class, in Fred's mind it was an awfully useless topic, as long as you could count money, math was unnecessary.

"We should ask someone where we are going," George was looking around the hall for a person to ask. A girl in a short dress and braids was glancing up at them every-once in a while, smiling and giggling with her friends. Fred could tell his brother just found his target. A girl trying to flirt was easy to get almost anything out of, even if it was just directions. Fred sauntered towards the girls letting his brother lead the way. The girls smile beamed at Fred, he looked away, muggle girls were more giddy than any witch he knew, it was quite annoying. George took the wheel in asking where they were going.

The girl looked at the schedule, " oh chemistry is his way, my name is marcy by the way, " she lead them to their classroom, her friends squealed as they left. Fred and George introduced themselves as the new kids.

"Oh well since you are new, you should sit with me at lunch. Get to know people" marcy giggled and smiled at them as they approached the door.

George reached for the door knob, "sounds great marcy see you then," she waited till they were shut the door behind them until she left for what ever class she had next. Fred thought she was very extremely odd.

"I think you found yourself a muggle girl," Fred winked at George as they sat down. George replied with a huff and tossed his bag on the floor.

Through chemistry class Fred and George sat in the back of the room, playing with the bunsen burner, with little complaints from the teacher. Chemistry was oddly enough like potions to Fred, he hated them both and thought they were pointless classes. Fred shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned back in his chair, a groan left his lips, school was boring. His hands felt a small round object in his pocket. To his surprise he still had some stink pellets in his pocket from a previous prank.

Fred and George often used such devices in pranks. The small pink pellet would explode with a gaseous noise, giving off a terrible stink, almost as bad as a trolls breath. The stink would make kids eyes water but bring no harm to the students. Fred and George had some morals, as long as the prank didn't hurt anyone badly or leave them in the hospital, it was free game.

Fred nudged George in the arm and showed him the pellet. George sat up with a wink and pointed to a kid's chair in front of him. The boy who had previously been teasing a girl about her acne had gone to the bathroom for a time and would probably be back soon. Fred nodded in agreement, they had just found their target Bobby Roger. He slyly dropped his pencil underneath the kids chair, when he got up to retrieve it, he put his hand on the seat and left the pellet, then returned to his desk.

Fred and George asked permission to go to the bathroom, with some hesitation the teacher dismissed them both. Walking down the hall way they greeted Bobby with a smile on their faces, he on the other hand looked at the with disgust. "What are you two clones looking at?" Bobby's face was turned up in a sneer and his shantey attitude wasn't going to be good when he found his surprise.

"You should change that sour attitude, it's starting to smell" Fred started to poke fun at him as he walked away. The twins waited outside for their prank to be pulled. Waiting in silence Fred heard a loud fart noise and many complains from the chemistry teacher hurried all the kids outside to where Fred and George were chuckling.

"Okay class," the teacher started to calm the students from their laughter, "thanks to a nice bunsen burner and bobby with his uncontrollable farts, you have a free period while i decide how to deal with this" all the kids cheered. Fred and George burst out laughing as Bobby started complaining that he didn't fart. He glared at the twins laughter and came romping over.

"You two did this!" He screamed grabbing Fred by the collar, hosting him up on his toes. "You will both pay"

George instinctively jerked his wand out of his pocket. "George put it down" Fred said calmly, "he's not worth it,"

Bobby started laughing, not understanding the actual danger he was in "what are you going to do with a little stick? Bake me a marshmallow?"

George chuckled,"sticks and stones," he lowered his wand and put it back in his pocket. "Fred your right he isn't worth that" he looked defeated for a second. Fred was still dangling there unable to move, bobby was screaming words of hate him while shaking a fist in his face. Bobby's mouth was open wide about to give another rally of harassment when he was knocked over by a sudden blow to the face. Fred fell to the floor. Glancing up at George he saw him recoil from the throw with his fists clenched. "You okay Freddie?" Holding out his hand George pulled Fred up.

"Yeah, you?" His hand looked a bit bruised. Fred wondered how hard he hit him.

George shook his hand, "yeah,".

Fred and George never really got into a fight with other kids. They pulled pranks but mostly ended up n a teachers office. Few punches were thrown by them but when Fred was being threatened George must have become protective. Fred didn't think he cared that much.

A groan came from the limp body of bobby laying on the floor. Fred walked over and hoisted bobby up on his shoulder, "come on George you punched him, you carry him," with a little huff George lifted bobbys other arm up.

George huffed a Fred,"i hate muggle school,"

"Me too" Fred sighed as they carried bobby down to the nurse.


	2. Chapter 2 calculators

The rumble in the hallway left Bobby Roger with a bruised face, but nothing broken. The nurse tended to the fat kid's face. Fred could hear him whimper from where he was seated in the hallway. "What a whimp," he mumbled. They had already gotten reported to the principals office on the first day to class. Bobby Roger was apparently getting out of a lecture because he was the so called "victim".

"Yeah that Bobby is a bit of a prat if i do say so myself" George said as he was fiddling with a small device with numbers. Fred recognized the device as something his dad had given them,"Its called a cell phone i think. You talk into it if you need something." His dad had said with a smile before they left for school in the morning. George's green eyes looked up in acknowledgment to Fred but continued to fiddle with the instrument.

"I think i am going to talk to dad about this schooling thing it was a bad idea." George stated as he punched the numbers dad wrote on a slip of paper into the device. He held it up to his face and started to talk into it, complaining about the school day. Fred noticed some kids laughing and giving them weird looks from across the hall, Fred suddenly got the feeling they were doing something wrong. George continued to talk until an adult in an expensive suit came out and interrupted them. Fred knew that this man must have been the principal, not only because of his husky authority like figure, but also because it was written on his golden pinned name tag : _Mr. Kendren Finndrey - Principal _

"If you two will come into my office i would like to have a word with you," the tall husky dark man eyes flickered and fixed on George with the biggest look of confusion a man could have. "Son, what are you doing with that calculator?" George looked shamefully down and slid the calculator into his pocket. Fred almost started laughing out loud if it wasn't for the fact that they were walking into the principals office.

The room they walked into was very different from the teachers offices at Hogwarts. The room was square shaped and very uniformed, everything very sharp and crisp just like the mans suit. A small picture on his desk had a little girl playing on a beach. Fred sat down in a chair before the desk and put his feet up on the table before him. George sat comfortably reclining back in his chair. glared at them with a ruffled brow then cleared his throat forcefully staring at Fred's feet on the desk.

Propping his hands on top of his head Fred smiled, "oh go on tell us about our punishment we wouldn't want to keep you waiting." Fred could hear a small snicker escape George's mouth as their captor was looking very homicidal.

"Very funny," the principle stated as he shoved the dirty shoes off the desk. "You two have made quite the impression your first day, and not a good one. I expect you will shape up by the end of the year. I do not tolerate fighting in the halls and i and the entire chemistry department does not appreciate your stink bomb incident, however it is your first day so i will give you a break. Never let me see you break the rules again or the punishment will be devastating," he glared at them through his bushy eyebrows. Fred could feel his stare switch from one twin to the other, they eyes staring into his soul. A silence fell over the room, unbreakable. The silence grew with every tick of the clock, 10 seconds, thirty, it was almost unbearable with 's eyes burning a hole in Fred and George. Finally a gruff voice spoke up from across the desk, "you two are dismissed," the principle pointed towards the door. Fred and George quickly left, afraid if they stayed any longer they might actually have to get detention.

Outside George pulled out the calculator and looked puzzlingly at it. "So if this isn't a cell phone, what is?"

Fred replied "i don't know" his dad was wrong about some muggle stuff but the worlds were completely different. Apparently the hotels they were staying at thought it odd for them To have owls, how else would they send mail?

The lecture and nurse took longer than expected, all the muggle kids were heading to lunch. Their book bags slung over one shoulder,Fred and George followed the flow of traffic and also proceeded to the cafeteria. Fred was having trouble understanding the muggle fashion as a boy walked past wearing all black with spikes on his jacket, his hair was sticking straight up into red dyed spikes on his head. Fred felt severely underdressed with his T-shirt jeans and converses and considered changing, though red hair dye wasn't needed. A tap came to his shoulder, interrupting his stylish thoughts. Marcy was standing behind them, her curly brown haired braids swayed to and thro as her skirt also swished back and forth. She looked super happy as she always did.

"Do you want to sit with us?" She pointed to a table full of teenagers, two boys and another girl, all laughing and having a good time. George nodded hastily and practically ran for a seat next to Marcy's things. Fred followed George and sat on the other followed and took her seat on the other side of George. "Well let me introduce you all, this is Derek Bengil, he is a sophomore hoping to study fictional writing," Marcy pointed to a tallish boy wearing a Dr. Who T-shirt. His shaggy black hair covered his eyes but rims of glasses could be seen, he nodded in acknowledgment.

"This over here is Lily Peterson, she is an athlete at school playing in lacrosse, baseball, and volleyball varsity teams," Marcy was now pointing at a girl who looked very tough. Lily's hair was platinum blonde and pulled back into a ponytail, her nike T-shirt was worn underneath a baseball jersey and a pair of jean shorts. "Hey hows it going," lily smiled and shook Fred and Georges hands with a grip firm enough that Fred almost thought his hand might break.

"And last but not least, this over here is Gabe perchkin, he is a very good friend of mine who so far doesn't know what his future career would be." Gabe's sandy hair glistened with his chiseled chin, he winked at Marcy who blushed. Fred could see George's eyes flicker a bit.

Marcy giggled with excitement "and everyone this is Fred and George," everyone looked back and forth between Fred and his brother. He corrected marcy "..actually im Fred" he raised his hand and everyone still stared at them.

"Are you guys twins or something?" Gabe said staring a George more intimidatingly than curious.

"Yes we are identical" Fred stated, this routine happened almost every time they met people.

Derek glanced up through his shaggy hair and sighed in awe, "wizard". Fred's heart leaped out of his chest into his throat. He glance over and made eye contact with George who looked frightenedly back. "Wh-wh-what?" George stammered, Fred couldn't speak, where they discovered? Derek started to laugh, "wizard, its a phrase i like to use, meaning cool or awesome. That's wizard," Derek was cracking up as the frog released its grip from Fred's throat.

"Stop trying to make wizard work, its not going to catch on," lily stated dryly.

Fred laughed at himself for getting worked up over nothing, he and George were going to fit right in. George leaned over to Derek who was typing onto a digital device. "That's a nice calculator," he stated in admirement.

Derek couldn't help but start laughing again, "dude its a phone"


End file.
